


Four Firsts and Forever

by FanGirlD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Firsts, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlD/pseuds/FanGirlD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It also just happens to be the first time Isaac realizes that he might be falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Firsts and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts [on tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/deatwoodwrites/) and tease asked for "Allison/Isaac, Firsts" and this is what came out. It was written before S3E23 aired.
> 
> I am still taking prompts for fluffy ficlets rated no higher than PG-13 (I'm a YA author!). See [this post](http://deatwoodwrites.tumblr.com/post/79960180985/we-need-fluff-more-than-anything-today-yesterday) for details!
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf. I just like to write in the world and no infringement is intended.

The first time Isaac sees Allison cry, he knows it is because she lets him see. She is normally completely under control, the picture perfect image of strength and resolution. But this time when she hiccups, she casts an uncertain glance in his direction, and he reaches out, bridging the distance between them. Her chin quivers and by the time he pulls her into a hug, tears are squeezing silently from her eyes. 

It also just happens to be the first time Isaac realizes that he might be falling in love. 

#

The first time Isaac brings Allison flowers, he almost changes his mind halfway up the tree outside her window. He makes sure to put in the alarm code before he climbs in her window. She looks up with a smile, her eyes going wide with surprise. "Did you bring me flowers?"

Isaac second guessed the gesture three times: twice while in the store and once more on the way over. Allison isn't a hearts and flowers kind of girl. Their courtship has revolved more around crossbow bolts than Cupid's arrows. But he doesn’t have the words yet, so instead he holds a small supermarket bouquet of carnations in his hand, praying they haven’t wilted already. 

She tilts her head, waiting. "Well? Did you?” Her small, secret smile acknowledges how silly the question is because she can see that he has. But they have a relationship cast in speaking opposites and inanities, so he gives in to her game. 

"Why would I bring you flowers?" He asks, even as he holds the bouquet out and she curls her fingers around the stems, taking it and bringing it to her nose to inhale. “What makes you think those are for you?”

“I hate them,” she says, that secret smile lighting her eyes, and he knows it was worth it to bring them.

#

The first time Isaac tells Allison he loves her it is completely unintentional. He brings her a knife for her birthday, and she tries to hide the smirk as she tests the weight in her hand.

“I promise not to throw it at you,” she tells him, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“That’s good to know. You seem to like stabbing me.” He stands there, all loose limbs and faked easy confidence, waiting to see how the game will be played tonight. But she doesn’t give him a cue, only sliding her thumb along the hilt of the blade before curling her fingers to hold the hilt securely.

He wonders if this is the moment that she tells him that they are done, that the huntress and the wolf are done chasing each other across the sky.

“If I love you tonight, will you hurt me tomorrow?” he asks softly.

Her head comes up sharply, eyes wide and dark, lashes long in the moonlight. “What did you say?”

The words are already between them, so he says it again, making a first time into a second. “I love you.”

She turns away, sets the knife down carefully upon her bureau. “I won’t hurt you,” she whispers. “I love you too.”

When she comes into his arms it isn’t the first time they kiss, but it is the first time he feels her heart given over. And it is the first time he risks giving his own in return.


End file.
